The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refractory brick and mortar joint configuration for a gasifier lining.
A gasifier is a type of furnace that is widely used in industry to burn fuel (for example, coal) to produce syngas. Gasification may occur at temperatures ranging from 1300° C. to 1600° C. A gasifier chamber may be lined with refractory bricks, which are designed to be physically and chemically stable at high temperatures. The brick lining is held together by an interlocking mechanism, which may comprise various types of brick designs, such as key or arch shapes. The brick joints allow the bricks to expand. Mortar is applied in the joint to form a continuous lining, preventing gas bypass through the lining. There may be multiple layers of refractory bricks located about the gasifier chamber, so as to fully insulate the gasifier. During operation of the gasifier, the refractory bricks experience thermal expansion. The thermal expansion within the brick and the thermal expansion interference between the adjacent bricks may cause stress in the refractory bricks, thereby damaging the bricks and shortening the lifespan of the gasifier lining.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a refractory brick and mortar joint configuration that will offer a prolonged lifespan for a gasifier lining.